Escaping to Ga'hoole
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A young owl named Travis escapes St. Aggie's to live a new life with the Guardians of Ga'hoole. Will he be able to fight back Kludd? One way to find out! Enjoy!
1. Abuse by Evil

Sorry it took me so long to make a new fic. So, I've seen 'Legend of the Guardians' and I thought up an awesome movie, so I hope ya'll like!

* * *

Escaping to Ga'hoole

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Abuse by Evil

A year and a half has passed by since the events that occured after Metalbeak was killed by Soren and Kludd has become ruler at St. Aegolius Canyons, where some evil owls plan to be either Tytos or 'pickers'. Kludd looks down on all the pickers to see that they'll be commanded to evey whim. He chuckled sinisterly and makes fun of their pain and suffering. Then, suddenly Nyra comes in to see how are things going and she asked, "So, what are those pickers doing?"

Kludd repsonded, "Just going in their daily duties."

"Excellent. Time for the lessons with your Tyto students."

"I'll be there."

After she fled off, Kludd notices one of the other owls there to see if he can be one of the 'Pure Ones'. He called out, "TRAVIS!"

Suddenly, a young owl-barn owl, green-brown eyes, white-tanned fur, has multiple scars on his face, a little taller-flew up to where Kludd is and nervously asked, "Y-Yes, master?"

Kludd chuckled sinisterly and asked, "Have you ever considered being one of the Pure Ones?"

"I'm actually not up for that." he responded.

"Oh, but you must. Besides, you would not last a minute without me around."

Travis could see in his eyes that he was serious about it after being tortured and abused by since his training began, because of his resisting to be evil and dark. He sighed heavily and asked, "Why am I doing this again?"

Kludd groaned heavily and became irritated about those questions and said, "We have to have this conversation a hundred times, because I'm your master and you will do as I say!"

Hearing him answer like that made Travis flinch and was extremely scared towards Kludd and Kludd stares at him and said, "Always the weak ones."

"It's just that...I've been here for a year and a half and it seems as though you're trying to make me turn evil...when I know that I should be with the Guardians of Ga'hoole. At least they're good people, cause that's what my dad tells me in his stories."

Kludd scoffs and said, "There IS no such thing. You're starting to sound like my miserable weak brother, Soren."

"Well, he is kinda...amazing."

Kludd immediately kicks him in the face with his feet and exclaimed, "I don't want to hear anymore about Soren! JUST DO AS I SAY!"

Travis groaned softly and said, "All right, all right, all right. Anything you say."

Kludd chuckled sinisterly and said, "That's what I thought."

With that, Travis followed Kludd to Metalbeak's camp where some heavy training began. Travis was reluctant to do these things, but he wouldn't receive a beating from Kludd again, so he started to flap his wings as commanded and then do some hunting training where he has to catch a bluebird. Travis was completely forced to catch it and hunt it wherever he escapes. As the bluebird flew away, Travis flew across the sky to chase that little birdbird. The faster it got away, the more faster Travis went to catch it and when he almost got it, he lifted his feet to catch it and caught it between his toes.

He then flew back to Kludd and see that he actually caught it. He was impressed to see that he's useful for his training. He chuckled and said, "Excellent work, Travis. A few more training practice runs and you'll be guaranteed to be the 'Pure Ones'."

"Can I let it go now?" asked Travis.

"Sure."

He lets go of the bluebird as it flies away from there. Travis sighed heavily and flies away and then, Kludd said, "Where do you think you're going?"

Travis groaned and flew back to his presence and answered, "Back to the nest."

"No, you will not. Like it or not, this is home, whether you like it or not."

"I'd perfer not."

Kludd got into Travis' face and asked, "Wanna say that again?"

"Not?" Travis asked, nervously.

Enraged, Kludd grabs Travis between his wings and takes him to the other side of St. Aggie's and scratches him in the face, strangled his heck, punched him and slammed his head down hard on the ground. Travis tries to get up and leave, but Kludd caught him by the legs ans dragged him to where he is. He tries resisting, but Kludd's force was too strong to even escape. He then beats him up and bashes his head with a branch from off a tree and then, he calls out some bats to do some harm to him.

Travis became very frightened to see the bats again as they flew over him and scratch him and bite him, claw him and all Kludd could do is just watch as he Travis receives excruciating pain.

Travis starts screaming in pain as the bats attack him and within two minutes, Kludd told him, "Unless you don't want to be dead, you might as well do as I say!"

"I'd rather be with the Guardians than being here!" Travis exclaimed.

"They're just stupid stories! They do not exist! I'm sensing a weakling here!"

The bats continue to harm Travis and some blood came out of his face and he keeps groaning in pain. He was fed up with it and said, "Okay, okay. I'll do whatever you say. Just get them off me!"

Kludd chuckled sinisterly and ordered the bats out of the way and they flew away. Travis became injured and harmed by and Kludd told him, "You did a good thing. Maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were."

"Why is it that whenever you say you won't hurt me, you eventually do?" asked Travis.

"It's just my way to tell you 'don't be weak'. I've put up with you for a year and already you still have some training to do to rule the world."

Nyra comes in and said, "You might as well listen to Kludd. You're lucky that you have a family here, so if you ever plan to escape, that will never happen."

Travis panted heavily and fears both Nyra and Kludd for their plans to change Travis into the 'Pure Ones' for evil purposes. He knew that if leaves, he'll be receiving more torments from Kludd for the rest of his life and Kludd knows that. But also, if he stays, no harm will come to him and he'll grant more training.

Nyra stares at him and said, "Might as well get some rest. Because you will receive more."

Kludd took Travis into the other side where the moon is shining, knowing that he'll get 'moon-blinked' again. He chuckled sinisterly and said, "Good night."

Fearing that he might fell asleep, he wanted to keep awake to avoid getting moon-blinked again. As the hours went by, Travis was fed up with living this way and deserves something better. So, he quietly walked out of the moon and went into the darkness of the night and wandered into Grimble's library. Somehow, he seems to find out that he needs to escape from St. Aggie's as soon as possible.

All of a sudden, a white light has shown above Travis' head and sees that a spirit of Grimble became present. He turns around and sees that it is Grimble's spirit. Grimble looked at Travis and said, "You remind me of Soren. I see that you've avoided being moon-blinked several times."

"Yeah, I have. How'd you know?" asked Travis.

"Same thing happened before Nyra killed me. Soren and his friend, Gylfie, wanted to escape from St. Aggie's and headed to the Great Tree."

Travis froze and asked, "The Great Tree?"

"I see you want to leave behind this place to see the Guardians of Ga'hoole."

"Yes, I do."

"Can you fly?"

"Pretty much."

"Let me see what you can do."

Travis flapped his wings and went higher and higher as ever before and went around the library, which impressed Grimble a lot. It's like he's training to fly without being abused by, even if it's late at night.

"How'd I do?"

"Good job. You still have to leave behind this place and head to the Great Tree and you'll find yourself at home there."

Travis sighed heavily and said, "I would if I could, but I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because Kludd and Nyra will literally kill me if I ever left there and I don't want to end up...dead."

"Soren and Gylfie made an escape through that place and they made it there. If they made it Ga'hoole, you can too."

For a long time, Travis has been living in fear of Kludd's every whim and his constant abuse. And hearing it from someone who's been doing their dirty work for Metalbeak and sacrificed his life to get Soren and Gylfie out of St. Aggie's became powerful for him. He soon realized that he's not where he should be, so he knows that if he leaves, there's no turning back.

He turned to Grimble's spirit and said, "I think I'll take your word for it. I know the Guardians of Ga'hoole really does exist."

"Yes, it does."

"I'm getting out of here and find this place."

"That's the spirit! Now go!"

Suddenly, Grimble's spirit faded away and Travis knew that he has spent his last day at St. Aggie's and he's gonna fly away and escape and never come back.

* * *

Hope this is an interesting one! Please read and review!


	2. Flying Away

He makes it to Ga'hoole!

* * *

Chapter 2: Flying Away

As soon as Travis makes way to the edge of the cliff, he sees that he has to take a huge risk of leaving behind St. Aggie's for good instead of dealing with people like Nyra and Kludd to change him to being evil. He knew that there's gonna be trouble after this, but all he wants to do is get out of there and never come back. He then hears Grimble's voice in his mind;

'If Soren and Gylfie made it to Ga'hoole, you can make it too.'

Heeding his advice, he takes a deep breath, speads his wings and dives down off the cliff and then, flies out of there without anyone watching and then, he quietly escapes to a small crack underneath the boulders, which in turn sees that he's no longer at St. Aggie's anymore. He chuckled softly and whispered, "I did it."

He was free and he knows he cannot go back to St. Aggie's and deal with the abuse and torment again and goes off to find the Guardians of Ga'hoole. As the fog clears, the sun starts to rise up from the skies and keeps flying towards the skies, laughing.

"I'm so out of St. Aggie's heckhole! I'm a free owl! Nothing's gonna stop me now!"

Back at St. Aggie's, morning rose up and all of the Tyto's were already up and about, facing both Nyra and Kludd. Nyra said, "Good morning all. All of my new tytos are ready to make progress and I know that Kludd has trained you all for being a part of 'The Pure Ones.'"

Suddenly, Kludd's eye caught on an empty space near one of the owls. He turned to Nyra and asked, "Where's Travis?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since I woke up this morning." Nyra said.

Kludd flies off to find where he is and he went to the spot where he left him, moon-blinking, but he's not there. Somehow, he flew over to Grimble's library and he's not there, either. Nyra flies to the library and asked, "You found him?"

"No, he's not here."

"You don't suppose..."

Then, a simple feeling headed over Kludd's mind to realize that Travis left St. Aggie's without no one knowing anything about it. He looked at Nyra and said, "He might've."

Nyra gasped in offense and said, "I cannot believe that little ingrate flew away from this place!"

"I'm pretty sure we can get him back here." Kludd said.

"Call in the tytos to see if they can find him."

Later on, Travis flew and flew and flew all the way across the skies and feels as if he really is free from St. Aggie's. He pants heavily and within a period of two hours since escaping the place, he figured that he should head over to find someone who knows where the Great Tree is. Soon enough, he got some unexpected company coming from behind and what he can see are crows. He thought that some of them were from St. Aggie's, so he flew faster and faster and he suddenly realizes that they're leading him to where he can find the Guardians and ended on the Sea of Hoolemere. He didn't know what to expect and said, "Were you guys helping me?"

"Well, there!"

He became surprised that someone lived there and a mystic Echinda comes forth to him. Travis said, "Is this the way to the Great Tree."

"Why, it is the way to the Great Tree and you will find the Guardians of Ga'hoole." the echinda says.

"So, how did those crows help me?"

"They know the way there. You're somewhere closer to it."

Then, Travis looked towards the Sea of Hoolemere and sees that it's really real. He looked at the echidna and said, "I am almost there, right?"

"I'm thinking your gizzard must be strong."

"I just came out of St. Aegolius and I just know that the Guardians of Ga'hoole exists."

"You must be a believer."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I am."

Suddenly, Travis starts to fly off there and the echinda told him, "Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

He flew out of the Sea of Hoolemere as he's halfway to the Great Tree, but just about 20 minutes later, he received some unwanted attention. Some bats came in the way and a few of the tytos caught up to Travis and planned to take him down. One tyto charged him and took him down. Travis breaks free from them, but the others ent in front of him and fought him.

Travis fought back by kicking him in the face as he flies off. He pants heavily and said, "Not now. I'm just halfway there."

"And soon, you'll be halfway to nowhere."

One tyto grabbed his wing and Travis groaned in pain as he holds on to it very tightly and Travis struggles to break free, but the bats already came to him. They surround him and bit him, claw him and slam him down again. He breaks free from them and flies far away from them and as soon as he gets away from them, he soon received a slam from one of the tytos and slammed on his wing and falls down to the ground.

The tyto flies down to see if he's gone, but somehow, he disappeared and couldn't see Travis anymore. He flew further away, thinking that Travis might be dead, but unaware, he was rescued by the Guardians of Ga'hoole, while he was knocked out cold. Travis moaned softly and looks around to see he's being carried and he looked up and sees an owl with a mask on and somehow, he groaned and closed his eyes and blacked out for a while and soon, he'll wake up to a place completely beyond his wildest dreams.

* * *

What's happening next? Stick around to find out!


	3. Welcome to Ga'hoole

He made it here!

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Ga'hoole

The next morning, Travis was asleep and suddenly, the sun shone on him. He moans sleepily and slowly opens his eyes and sees that he's in a different place. He sits up and puts his wing on his head to feel as if he's been knocked out. Then, the second he freezes, his eyes were wide awake as to see where he's at. He looks around and all he sees is someone's hollow. He looks around and asked, "Where am I?"

Then, he tries to get up, but he feels pain on his right wind. He looks at his wing and saw that someone put a little sling on his wing. He never knew it was injured and that someone brought him to this place. It was like completely unexpected and somewhat strange for him.

All of a sudden, he hears someone coming this way and feels very alert and that he should retreat, but with only an injured wing, he couldn't fly out, so he hid, fearing that it might be some of the tytos from St. Aggie's coming for him.

Then, he hears footsteps coming inside the hollow and wings flapping. He slowly looks up and sees that it's only another owl coming inside. Then, he pops out and slowly walks out of there, only to be stopped by a voice from behind.

"Excuse me."

That panicked Travis quickly and slowly looked at him and Travis backed away slowly. He told him, "Don't be afraid."

He looked at him and asked, "You're not from St. Aggie's, are you?"

"No. I'm Soren."

That name triggered into Travis' brain, because he remembered that Kludd said that Soren was weak, but Travis could see that Soren's not like Kludd at all. Travis nervously said, "You're Soren?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Travis. How did I get here?"

"The king and queen of Ga'hoole brought you here after they saw you being taken down by those owls from St. Aggie's. When they hit your wing, they saved you."

That would explain the sling they put on Travis' right wing and figured that that was the situation that occurred. Then, he looked at Soren and said, "How do I know you're not as weak as someone told me you were?"

"Strong is the weak."

Travis' eyes widened to see that it was the purpose that he felt back at St. Aggie's that he's been trained and abused by Kludd numerous times. Then, he recalls escaping from that place and realizes that he needed to find somewhere where he belongs. Then, he looked at Soren and said, "Well, I appreciate the fact that someone took me in here with not a single scratch."

But, then he froze and asked, "Did you say...the king and queen...of Ga'hoole?"

"Yes, I did." Soren answered.

"Look, I just escaped from St. Aggie's after being in that awful, horrible place for an entire year and a half there. Well, I actually ran away from there."

"You were in St. Aggie's?"

"Yes. It was awful. Not to mention, very scary."

"Why didn't you escape?"

"It's a long story short. My parents died a few years ago and I've been around, place-to-place, looking for shelter and places to hide, but last year, I was swooped by two scary-looking owls and was taken to St. Aggie's and I knew that I didn't belong there and on the first night, I've been moon-blinked. Throughout most of the time, I was moon-blinked twice, not to mention being tormented by Nyra and Kludd, but mostly, Kludd would beat me up, scar me if I didn't do his training. That was one of the main reasons why I flew away so fast."

"That must be awful." Soren said,

"Ya think? Kludd spoke about you saying that you were his brother."

"Kludd's still alive?"

"Yep. He's alive. How'd you figure?"

"He's...my brother."

"I kinda know already, because he told me."

Soren sees the scars all over his face and it's a result of Kludd, which kinda shocks him. He looks at him and said, "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"Don't be."

Suddenly, Soren gives Travis his necklace that's been scratched. Travis gasps sand said, "My necklace. Must've been scratched when those tytos chased me. I always kept it with me through most of my life, because it's the only thing I got left of my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where did you used to live?"

"I think I lived somewhere liked pretty much in a huge and amazing tree that my parents lived. I don't quite remember where it is, but it was really amazing growing up."

"It's too bad you don't remember where it is."

"I think it's somewhere on the inside of the nest where you can look over an entire ocean and trees and the sunset. It's really beautiful."

"I bet that's wonderful."

"Yeah, it is. I don't wanna take too much of your time, so I've gotta go before it's really late. You know, places to fly, places to live."

"You can't go out now, not while your wing is hurt. You should stay here."

"Stay here? I really wouldn't. It's just that...I need to find the Great Tree, home of the great Guardians of Ga'hoole."

"You're already here."

Travis froze and turns to Soren and asked, "This is the Kingdom of Ga'hoole?"

Travis followed Soren to the entire Ga'hoole tree and sees owls flying everywhere and he sees the entire view from there. Travis couldn't believe his eyes and figured that this place would be real, but he never expected to be this real as it has when his father told him those stories.

"I knew it exists." Travis said.

"Me too."

Suddenly, Soren and Travis were stopped by Boron and Barran-the king and queen of the tree-and they stared at Travis and Boron said, "I see you met Soren."

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Boron and this is my wife, Barran. We're the Guardians of Ga'hoole."

"Amazing..."

Later on, they brought Travis to the council where he was asked by the entire council, along with Boron and Barran. Barran asked, "WHy were you flying so quickly from those tytos?"

"Well, I didn't know that they were coming for me after I passed by the Sea of Hoolemere to head to where you're at until I turned around and recognized their faces and talons and that's what I figured that they were coming for me to take me back to St. Aggie's."

"Why did you come here?" asked Boron.

"To know that you guys exist-which I believe-and also to feel like I belong in a place where peace and harmony come forward. I guess I found it here and that I wouldn't have to deal with people like Nyra and Kludd."

"Nyra's still alive?" asked Barran.

"Yes, ma'am. I fear that if they find out where I am, there's a possible chance that there might be war among us. Not saying when, but it's somewhat likely."

"It's a good thing you're still alive."

"Well, thanks for saving me, though. I just need to find a place where it's a lot safer and my guess is that it's here."

"You've picked the right place to come. We're gonna make sure that you're very well protected here in Ga'hoole."

"Thank you."

Later on, Travis walks around the entire kingdom in awe and figures that he can most definitely fit in there. Everything his father told him when he was younger was actually true. He chuckled and said, "Dad, I wish you can see this."

"Hello there."

Suddenly, he comes around another owl coming in, looking very friendly. He said, "Hi. Who are you?"

"Otulissa. And you are?"

"Travis."

"Where'd you come from?"

"I escaped from St. Aggie's to see if I can find a place here."

"It's wise that you left there, in order to find a more decent place. How long have you been here?"

"I just woke up a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, yes. Boron and Barran took you in there. Sorry to hear about your wing."

"It's fine."

Soon enough, Otulissa took Travis to find Soren and then, he sees some others along with him. Soren sees them coming in and Otulissa said, "This yours?"

"Thanks, Otulissa." Soren said, smiling.

"You're welcome."

"So, who are they?"

"These are my friends-Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Mrs. Plithiver, my nurse-mate, my parents and my sister, Eglantine. Everyone, this is Travis."

"Nice to meet you." Travis said, nervously.

Digger comes towards Travis and asked, "Why so nervous?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, by the way you're looking at us, I'd say you're somewhat a little shy."

"It's just that..I've never actually made any new friends before. It's kinda new to me."

"You can trust us, Travis." Soren said.

"I hope so. I just came out of St. Aggie's after being in their darkhole for a year and a half."

"You were at St. Aggie's?" asked Gylfie.

"Yes. It was horrible and I wanted to escape there after being scarred, beaten and whatever."

"Oh, dear. That must've been awful." said Mrs. P.

"Yes, it has. I thought for sure that I would remain there, I'd have my gizzard taken out already."

"Well, you know what you need. Sometimes, you just need to have a little music." Twilight said, as he brought out his lute.

Digger groans and said, "No, Twilight. Anything but a song."

Twilight starts vocalizing as the lute plays, which confused Travis and disgusted Digger. Travis asked, "Is he always like that?"

"No, normally he's more annoying than ever with his singing." Digger replied.

"Well, hey. This young chap had a long journey and he needs something to lift his spirits."

Then, he starts singing and Digger looked completely annoyed by that. He turns to Travis and said, "Now I wish I had my gizzard being taken out."

"Why?"

"Because of hearing Twilight sing."

Travis chuckled softly and said, "I think I could get used to it here."

* * *

Isn't that awesome? It's only beginning!


	4. Settling In

Travis' first night in Ga'hoole.

* * *

Chapter 4: Settling In

Travis walks through parts of the Great Tree and his eyes hit him when he saw the sunset looming through the river. It was the first time that he's actually seen a sunset in a beautiful place. He became very surprised to see it for the first time ever in several years.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Suddenly, Travis turns around slowly and sees a battle scarred owl behind him. He asked, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Travis."

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I kinda ran away from being in that dreaded St. Aggie's for a year and a half and as you can tell by the scars that those are completely real."

He looked at Travis' scars and said, "You're a very lucky one."

"Yeah. Good thing I didn't die. Anyways, I ran away from there and flew here."

"Ah, yes. That's right. Barran and Boron brought you here with your injured wing."

Travis looked at his sling and figured that he knew about his arrival. He turned to him and asked, "How'd you know that?"

"I could see it from outside my hollow."

"Your hollow?"

"Have you ever heard of the stories of legendary warrior Lyze of Kiel?"

"Yes, I have. My father used to tell me those stories when I was young before he died."

"I bet those stories were good."

"Yes, they were."

"Well, I was that legendary warrior."

Suddenly, Travis couldn't believe what he just saw and he almost recognized his face to see that it's really him. He gasped and said, "You're Lyze the Kiel?"

"Yes, I am. I go by Ezylryb."

"In your stories, you defeated Metalbeak before another one actually killed him years later."

"That was Soren."

"Soren defeated Metalbeak?"

"Yes, he did."

"Wow. I knew that the Legend of the Guardians of Ga'hoole existed."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"That's kinda my reasons to actually live in Ga'hoole, to actually meet them."

"That's excellent."

Suddenly, Soren flew up and saw Ezylryb and Travis standing there. Soren said, "Travis, I see you met Ezylryb. He used to be the Lyze of Kiel from one of my favorite stories where he planned to kill Metalbeak."

"Before you actually killed him yourself years later?" asked Travis.

"Well, yes."

"Okay, that's so amazing. This is definitely why I believe all those stories are true and that Ga'hoole could be my new home for me."

"A new home?"

"Yes. Back at St. Aggie's, it's kinda like a nightmare for me, dealing with tytos, moon-blinked, being beaten and scarred by bats, as well as being a target for Kludd's constant beatings."

"Well, you're safe now."

"Glad to hear that."

Travis walked inside the hollow and came through a nest where he needed to sit and rest his arm for a while. Soren went inside and said, "Stay just as long as you like."

"I got that covered."

"As soon as your wing heals, you can show us how you can fly."

"Yeah, I will."

"And if there's anything you need, just call for us."

"Thanks, Soren."

Travis felt completely exhausted as he went off to sleep. Soren looks at Travis and feels tremendously concerned about the fact that Travis got out of his brother's presence and how he got inside of it. He sighs heavily and walks out of the hollow, then he stops and turns back and sees Travis still sleeping and he starts thinking to himself, 'Oh, Kludd, why couldn't you have left St. Aggie's already?'

Then, he walks away and left the hollow while Travis was fast asleep.

A few hours later, Travis was tossing and turning in his sleep, groaning and muttering in his sleep, feeling like there's a nightmare brewing through his mind. Echoes of Kludd's voice, being scratched and Travis screaming starts to haunt him.

All of a sudden, a nightmare starts coming in his mind about what would've happened if he hadn't left St. Aggie's for Ga'hoole.

_Travis got pushed down on the ground and laid down on the ground, groaning. He tries to get up, but Kludd comes at him hard and slams him to the walls and landed on the ground again. Travis groaned softly and suddenly, Kludd's shadow comes towards him and he looked furious as ever._

_He looked into his eyes and sees that they're so full of evil and he plucked Travis with his wing and said, "If you ever plan about leaving here for that stupid Ga'hoole, you've got another thing coming!"_

_"Let go of me!" Travis shouted._

_He grabbed Travis' wing and squeezed it hard, which made him scream in pain and Kludd scratches his face with his talon claws and Travis groaned in painful agony as blood starts coming out of his face. _

_Kludd laughed manically and said, "As long as you will stay here, you will do as I say!"_

_Then, he threw Travis on the ground hard and that made him really afraid and he started running from him. Kludd chased him down to think that he might escape St. Aggie's and pushed everything out of his way to catch him quickly. Travis panted furiously and kept running and stopped on a cliff in which is where he can fly away from there. He looked behind and sees Kludd coming through and opens up his wings and flies out of there, but Kludd followed him and caught up with him. Kludd comes behind Travis and opens up his talon claws and stuck on his tailfeathers._

_Travis starts screaming in pain and Kludd beats him down, making Travis fall down to the ground and suddenly, Kludd swoops down and his talon claws come at him to stick him in there and then-_

Travis woke up screaming and then, looks around and sees that it's all a dream-a very horrific dream. He starts panting heavily and sees that he's in Ezylryb's hollow in Ga'hoole. It's his first night there and he fears that Kludd might come for him. ALl of a sudden, Soren comes in, checking on Travis.

He looked worried and asked, "You all right, Travis?"

"I just had a...bad dream." Travis said.

"What's wrong?"

"Kludd's gonna come for me and I'm worried that he's gonna..."

Travis was too scared to finish what he had to say and Soren comforted him and told him, "It's okay. You're safe here."

"I hope so."

"You will. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're safe here with us."

"Thank you."

* * *

That was amazing. Soren's here to protect him. Stay tuned for more!


	5. New Dawn

New morning...

* * *

Chapter 5: New Dawn

The next morning, Travis opened his dreary eyes and woke up after an almost restless first night at Ga'hoole. He groaned softly and let out a small yawn as he got himself out of the nest and walked outside and looks at the beautiful sunrise from there. He definitely feels at peace of the first time, being surrounded in a place that is peaceful, quiet, calm and serene as he dreamt Ga'hoole could be.

"Morning."

Travis looked behind and saw Digger standing there behind him. Travis said, "Morning to you."

"Get enough sleep last night?"

"Kinda."

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night?"

"Nah, not really."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"That's good. I see that this is the first time seeing a sunrise in Ga'hoole, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Usually, I wake up with only a slight moon-blink almost everyday."

"I bet that was terrible."

"Yeah, it is."

"What exactly is moon-blinking anyway?"

"Back at St. Aggie's, most of the owls who are pickers, they're forced to sleep under the glare of a full moon and when they wake up the next day, they turn themselves in zombies commanding to their every whim. I've been moon-blinked about 12 times in a year and a half, but I avoid getting moon-blinked by two things: keeping myself awake and go to a place away from the moon."

"You must be a strong owl."

"Not quite. I have my scared moments. I dreamt about escaping St. Aggie's to go to Ga'hoole, because it's where I belong anyway."

"There's plenty full moons here. We don't get moon-blinked."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You know, I'm starting to feel like I really belong in Ga'hoole, because I thought about being a guardian there or something like that. It sounds kinda weird, but I always thought about my gizzard as my common sense to know what's right for me and I guess I listened to my own gizzard to find Ga'hoole."

All of a sudden, they hear someone playing the lute in the background and someone singing behind them. They turned around and saw that it's Twilight singing and vocalizing. Travis looked at him and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"I figured you two needed a friendship tune, so I thought about singing this beautiful moment."

Digger groaned and said, "Hearing you play the lute makes me sick, you know that?"

"You just don't know good music, Digger."

"Twilight, I know what good music is and yours is not good music."

"Look who's talking. You couldn't even sing a lick even if you tried."

"But I wouldn't sing it to annoy myself."

"Are you two always like this?" asked Travis.

"On rare occasions." Twilight answered.

"Sometimes, I would dig a hole and hide away to avoid hearing him sing, so I wouldn't hear a thing." Digger added.

"Critical."

"Morning, all."

"Morning, Soren." they all said.

"How'd you sleep, Travis?"

"Well, kinda okay, I guess."

"Getting your first morning of Ga'hoole?"

"My first sunrise, even though it's my second morning here."

"How's your wing?"

"Not sure exactly. Don't know if it's healed or not."

Travis tried to flap his right wing, but winces sharply with every flap he tries. Travis looked at Soren and said, "Yeah, not healed yet."

"Hope you get it healed soon."

"Thanks...I think."

"Heard you had quite a nightmare last night." Twilight said.

"How can you tell?" asked Travis.

"I heard you scream."

"Figures."

"It kinda woke up Digger as well."

"Sorry about that."

"Mind telling us about it?" asked Digger.

"I kinda dreamt about what happened if I didn't escape St. Aggie's and be completely scarred and beaten by Kludd every single time and there was one point where I tried to fly away from there, but he stuck his talons on my tailfeathers and slugged me in the face and planned to stick his claws on my stomach. Possibly I might've died."

"That's horrible." Twilight said.

"Isn't it, though? I was afraid that it would actually happen if I had stayed."

Soren couldn't bear to hear this and told Travis, "I can't believe that Kludd would do something like this."

"But it's all a dream, though."

"But...Kludd's my brother. He would never do that to anyone."

"He's completely evil. Don't you know that?"

"This is all...just impossible. Kludd...just can't be like this."

"Soren, you remember that battle back at St. Aggie's a couple of years ago and I seem to recall Kludd trying to throw you over the burning forest and instead, he fell down first."

"I thought he was gone."

"But he's still alive."

Soren froze a little and then said, "I know he is."

"And I've got the scars to prove it."

"I saw the scars. My own brother would turn against his younger brother."

"I always assumed the worst that if Kludd finds out where I am, he'll completely kill me."

Soren turned to Travis and told him, "Like I said, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you from Kludd, because that's not the person I know he is."

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Digger.

"Training."

"You're training who?" asked Twilight.

"We might get Travis some training lessons."

"Me, training?" asked Travis.

"Yes. You're in Ga'hoole after all."

"I don't know. Are you really sure about this?"

"What is your gizzard telling you?"

That kind of question made Travis stop and think abut what would've happened if he was still in St. Aggie's and would've fought back against Kludd and Nyra and suddenly an idea came off his head and figured that he might get him back a little after all the torture he's been having for a year and a half and then, he turned to Soren and said, "I think it's telling me that I can't be afraid anymore."

"We'll help you become one of us by the time your wing heals."

"Thanks a lot, guys."

"That's what friendship is all about." Twilight said.

Suddenly, he plans to play a little something and Digger groaned softly and flew away from Twilight's singing and Twilight followed him while he's singing. Travis and Soren looked at each other and looked up at the sun rising up the entire Great Tree. Soren said, "St. Aggie's never had a sun rise like this."

"No, it doesn't. Being here feels right for me and for once in my life, I definitely belong here."

"And you do."

* * *

Come next chapter...Training Day!


	6. Training Day

The moment you've been waiting for...Travis' first day of training!

* * *

Chapter 6: Training Day

3 weeks have passed since Travis remained in Ga'hoole and as soon as he woke up one morning, he yawned softly and saw that his sling was gone and he gently touched hiw right wing and didn't feel any pain at all. And he suddenly realizes that his wing his now healed. He chuckled softly and walked across the hollow and went outside for a while. As the sun rises up, Soren flies over to him and said, "Good morning, Travis."

"Morning, Soren."

"How's your wing?"

"My sling is kinda gone so I think it's healed now."

"3 weeks since you've been here and your wing is healing quite nicely."

"It's weird, right? It doesn't feel like it's that long."

"Since you're healed, maybe it's time for training."

"I guess so."

Soon, Twilight, Gylfie, Digger, Ezylryb and Otulissa came in and sees that Travis is healing quite nicely. Otulissa came to Travis and said, "You ready for your training?"

One look at them and he can definitely tell that he's pretty much ready for this. He said, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. Show us how you can fly."

Travis looked nervous about it, because his wing has been healed and is recovered already, but he decides to put all of that aside and just see how he can fly. He takes a deep breath and starts flapping his wings and goes airborne. He flies up in the air and then lands back to where they are. He looked ath them and asked, "What do you think?"

"Impressive." Ezylryb said.

"But this is just the beginning of it." Otulissa said.

"How so?"

Soon after, Travis' training began with simple things-flight lessons, how to fight like the Guardians and use the wind currents to fly. Ezylryb and Travis start off with the fighting stance where both of them spar each other with swords. Travis was struggling a little, but looking at Soren, he manages to keep his focus on his training and envisions all the abuse from Kludd and plans to give everything he's got. They keep going with Travis' grunts of effort and completely mastered it.

Then, Soren takes Travis to a little flying race to see who can fly the fastest and highest. Soren plans to go more higher, but Travis definitely went much more higher than Soren and doing some tricks of his own. Soren was surprised to see that Travis actually pulled it off.

Then, the group went on to do some flying lessons, which Travis is pretty much confident to take in with. They all flew across the Great Tree with Otulissa in the lead with the other behind her. Travis listened to every specific order that Otulissa gave him and completely mastered it to perfection.

And one stormy night, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight and Travis went along with Ezylryb to teach Travis to use the wind currents for flying. Travis looked at Ezylryb and asked, "How is this possible?"

"It's all about trusting your gizzard."

"Trusting my gizzard?"

"Where do you think your instincts got you here?"

"Good point. How does this work?"

"Just trust your instinct."

"Okay."

Travis flies off, closed his eyes and then in a matter of seconds, he opens his eyes and flies off to the air and kept focused as he flies around, closed his eyes, turns around to the side, lets his instinct guide him and flies back to the other side when he opened his eyes and felt kinda amazed by it. Ezylryb looked at Travis and sees that he's mastered it, but still has a few things to learn.

Soren definitely looked amazed by his training and thought to himself, 'I wish I could've done that when I first did it.'

Back at the hollow, Travis and Ezylryb went over the lesson and Travis said, "It kinda felt like something was powerful and somehow, it feels like there's something inside of me that came out in ways that I'd never expected before."

"Well, you trusted your gizzard and kept focus."

"But I got a lot to learn, have I?"

"Quite a few, but I think you've covered up parts of it. No worries, you'll be one of us soon enough."

"Thanks, I guess."

Ezylryb walks off the hollow, leaving Travis there to look over all those stories of him being the Lyze of Kiel that his father told him when he was a kid and realized that everything he did is true. He could tell from his mask and his sharp talons, facing towards the hollow.

"Well, dad...this is real, just like you always told me in your stories."

"Travis?"

He turns around and sees Gylfie and Soren come in and said, "Hi."

"What you did back there was amazing. I wish I could've done it before." Soren said.

"You did, Soren. Remember?" asked Gylfie.

"Yes, I do. Just wished I could've done it better than Travis without trying too hard."

"This is just new to me for a while. It's just...gonna take some time to get used to it, but I like it here."

"I understand. Although, I do have to admit, you did ten times better."

"You think so?"

"For anyone that runs away from St. Aggie's, I'd say you've done well. Did anyone find out?" asked Gylfie.

"Actually, they didn't know I ran away from St. Aggie's until some of the tytos followed me."

"That's terrible."

"My fear is that they'll find me and drag me back to St. Aggie's. I really don;t wanna go through that again."

"And you won't, not when you're with us." Soren said.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, we do."

"Thanks."

* * *

Back at St. Aggie's, Kludd looms over the skies, looking at the pickers as well as the tytos at the same time. Nyra comes in from behind and asked, "Did anyone find Travis?"

"They have."

"And?"

"No sign. It's been 3 weeks since he left."

"No matter. We will bring him back."

"And when we do, I will teach him a lesson about flying away from here."

"You're gonna kill him?"

"I'm gonna find where he is and grab him with my sharp talons and take him down...and then I'll kill him."

Nyra chuckled evilly and said, "Have I ever mentioned you being here became so wonderful."

"Yes it is."

Kludd looks up at the sky and said, "Travis, I hope you enjoy your freedom, because it'll be the last day you'll get that freedom."

* * *

Oh, boy! This is where it's getting scary! Stay tuned for more of this awesome story!


	7. New Gift

Sorry it took so long and I'm gonna update this entire story!

* * *

Chapter 7: New Gift

The next day, Travis starts flying all around Ga'hoole to see what it looks like and from the looks of it, it looks as if this is new home now. He chuckled softly and then goes up towards the air and lands towards the Great Tree. He walks there and sees Soren and some other little owls telling a story. Gylfie recognizes him coming over and quietly walks in and asked, "Did you want to come in?"

"Well, I'm still testing my wings out. Plus, I just felt like flying, so."

"You can come inside if you want. Soren's telling an amazing story."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay."

They both come in as Soren tells them the rest of the story and this is the first time that Travis can see this.

"And then, Kludd was gonna fight me, but I tried to convince him that the Guardians were real, but he still wanted to fight me, so we were in this tree and Kludd tried to grab my wing, but the branch fell off as we were getting closer to the fire. Kludd couldn't hold on much longer, so I tried to save him, but he tried to pull me into the fire! But it didn't work as he fell to the fire instead. It was the most shocking thing ever, so I took a piece of the burning branch and flew off to save Ezylryb from Metalbeak and I defeated him with this burning branch."

All the little owls gasped in surprise and one young owl said, "Did he die?"

"Yes, he did. All that was left was his mask."

"What happened next?"

"Nyra is still alive and Kludd...he was never found, but he could take Metalbeak's mask and continue what Metalbeak has started."

"Wow..." all the young owls said.

"What's gonna happen next?" another owl asked.

"Well, that's gonna be in the next story."

All the little owls didn't want to wait to hear the enxt story and one asked, "Why not?"

"I promise you, there will be more stories coming."

"Thank you, Soren."

"You're welcome."

All the little owls flew off, leaving quite an impression on themselves and Travis said, "You got a way with little owls, have you?"

Soren turns around and sees Travis there and said, "Well, yes. They like it when I tell stories."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"After I defeated Metalbeak and rescued the Guardians."

"You have? That's amazing."

"Yes, it is. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I was still flying."

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good."

"I almost forgot-got something for you."

Soren reaches into his wing and takes out a new necklace to replace the old one Travis had. Travis looked at it and gasped in surprise and said, "My necklace, it's fixed. How did you-"

"One of the owls here are good at making metallic things, like talons, masks, just everything. So when I asked to remake your necklace, he told me that it will be brand-new. What do you think?"

Travis couldn't wait to get it on and with one look, it definitely suits him. He turns to Soren and said, "I love this one."

"I hoped you would."

"Soren."

Soren turns around and sees Eglantine walking around and asked, "Eg, you okay?"

"Yes, Soren. I just love hearing your stories."

"Thank you, Eg."

"You guys get along?" asked Travis.

"Yes, we do. We always get along and she always likes my stories a lot." Soren replied.

"That's sweet."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No, I was an only child."

"Really?"

"Yes. It gets sorta lonely."

"I bet."

Eglantine walks over to Travis and said, "You can be my new big brother."

"Me, be your brother? I couldn't."

"I think Eglantine adores you."

"Maybe it's my new necklace. Are you sure?"

"You and Soren are like brothers already."

"She's cute." Gyflie said.

"She's my sister after all." Soren said.

"Thanks for the necklace." Travis said.

"You're welcome."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wanna fly?"

"Sure."

Gylfie, Soren, and Travis went flying with Soren carrying Eglantine on his back and Travis has got a long way to come for his training. He looks at them and sees that this is where he really belongs.

* * *

Travis has found where he belongs. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned and find out!


	8. About the Past

A little conversation about Travis' past...

* * *

Chapter 8: About the Past

As sunset comes in Ga'hoole, Travis looks over the skies and sees the sun winding down, leaving only a purple and orange sky like look. He marveled the beauty of the sunset, feeling a sense of peace and tranquility in there. He feels the wind blowing through him and feels more calm and serene. He sighs softly and embraces the beauty of it all. Seeing it reminds him of how he used to watch the sunsets at his home before his parents were killed and sent to live a terrifying time at St. Aggie's.

"Travis?"

Travis suddenly turns around and sees Soren behind him. He chuckles softly and said, "Hey, Soren. What are you doing?"

"Just coming in to check on you. You watching the sunset?"

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing to see it again."

"Ga'hoole is a wonderful place here."

"I've heard. My dad used to tell me stories about how the Guardians of Ga'hoole protected their kingdom when I was young. It made me want to believe that it really does exist and I guess seeing from this place, it actually does and hearing your adventure, I have a gut feeling that it really does exist."

"My dad told me stories about the Guardians as well. Me and Eglantine love hearing the stories and we would always pretend we were the Guardians. It was just most fun."

"I bet it was."

"Yes. But my brother Kludd thinks that it doesn't exist and that dad's full of dreams, but there's nothing wrong with it."

"No, there isn't."

"Now, I can't understand why Kludd would be so...so..."

"Vile?"

"I wouldn't say vile-evil, even-but turn against his younger brother."

"He's told me that you're weak a hundred times and I pretty much disagree with that, but I keep my beak shut about it, because I wouldn't receive more scars from him."

"Strong is the weak."

"I kept that in mind."

"Why did you come to Ga'hoole, anyway?"

"For so many reasons-I wanted to feel like I actually belong, that I believe in my dad's stories, and also some old owl's spirit told me to escape St. Aggie's."

"A spirit owl?"

"Some old owl who taught me to fly in his library and figured that I avoided geting moon-blinked."

Soren thought about it and then remembers that same owl that brought him and Gylfie out of St. Aggie's and ended up in Ga'hoole in the first place. He then whispered, "Grimble."

"What?"

"It was Grimble, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. You know him?"

"He taught us to fly and told us that his family was held hostage because of his good behavior and waited for some owls who were smart enough to avoid getting moon-blinked and taught us to fly to warn the Guardians about Metalbeak's plan. When we got out of there, he was killed before we left."

"Whatever happened to him?"

"He risked his life to save us and some of Nyra's henchmen killed him."

"That's devastating."

"But he saved our lives. I could never forget him for that."

"Funny. In a way, he kinda saved my life too."

"So, tell me about your parents."

Travis sighed and said, "Well, my mom and dad, they're great parents. We always get along and they always took care of me. My dad would tell me stories about the Guardians and through every single story, I believed in it and it made me hope to actually find it one day. And then one day, a group of vicious owls took them away from me and killed them. It was just shocking and unexpected and also sad to know that I lost both parents. And sometime later, those two stupid owls from St. Aggie's took me to their domain. On the first night, I got moon-blinked and I started out a 'picker', but as a month dragged on, Nyra looked at me and saw me fit for a tyto and brought me some brutal training with Kludd. He would scorn, spit, scratch and beat me down if I show any form of fear, weakness and vulnerability in me. I just wanted to escape this dreadful place for a year and a half and when it came time to do so, well, here I am."

"I'm sorry you lost both parents." Soren said.

"Thanks."

"One good thing-you managed to find us and that's a very brave thing to do."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Never thought of it that way."

"Hey, Travis. What do you think of this view?"

Travis looked at it and said, "It's a great view. Can't find something like that at St. Aggie's."

"This place is ten times better than St. Aggie's."

"I could stay up here forever."

"Me too."

* * *

Prepare yourself for this next chapter, because it'll be dramatic! Dun-dun-DUN!


	9. Warning

Told ya it'd get dramatic!

* * *

Chapter 9: Warning

As the weeks go by, Travis' training skills became fully improved as fighting skills, flying and trusting his instinct became apparent in his training with Soren in closeful eye. He's gotten used to being in Ga'hoole and he's been sociable to pretty much everyone around him. One afternoon, Soren and Travis were flying in the skies, flying around Ga'hoole and mostly more training. Soren looked at Travis and said, "How you doing?"

"Good." Travis answered.

"These last couple of weeks has been amazing."

"I know."

"It seems as though you're easy to get along and deal with."

"I am?"

"Yes, when you came here, you were in a dark world where everything looked so bleak and distraught, but after that, you've seen the light and have been so welcome here that you're part of a family."

Hearing this made Travis' heart warm up a little and said, "I've always thought about being surrounded by the people of Ga'hoole and consider them my family."

"That's what I felt."

"You felt the same way, too?"

"Yes. I knew that Ga'hoole existed and my dad told me I made it happen."

"I felt the same way too."

"You know, it seems as though we have a lot more common than we think."

"Yeah, we do."

They flew back to the hollow and suddenly, a panic-stricken Gylfie was standing there, shaking. They looked at her and Soren asked, "What's wrong, Gylfie?"

She was panting and said, "Someone from St. Aggie's...is looking...for Travis."

Travis' heart sank when he heard the news that someone's looking for him from St. Aggie's. They looked at her scars in her face and Soren asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Oh, Soren...it was horrible. The tytos were surrounding me asking me about Travis. I tried to tell them I don't know where he is and they just brung harm to me. I was so scared, Soren."

Travis couldn't bear to hear this and knew that this was gonna be the end of his time in Ga'hoole. Then, he said, "I knew it."

Both Gylfie and Soren turned to Travis and asked, "Knew what?"

"That someone from St. Aggie's are looking for me and that if I was here, they'd bring Kludd over and bring war to defeat me."

"It can't be true." Soren said.

"Have you seen Kludd? He is completely intimidating."

"Kludd has got to come back to his normal self."

"Why?"

"He's my brother. We're supposed to protect each other."

"Whatever the cause is, I'm not sure if I'm liable to fight him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I can't fight him."

"But you must."

Suddenly, Twilight, Digger, Ezylryb and Otulissa came in to hear about the news. Ezylryb said, "You have to fight him."

"How can I do that? He's scary and intimidating."

"Soren fought with him once and he ended up in the fire." Twilight said.

"But he's still alive."

"Regardless of this, you might strike back."

"You know, in a stranger way, Twilight's right. We've defated several owls from St. Aggie's, there's no doubt we can go back and defeat them once more." Digger said.

"How can this be possible?" asked Travis.

"You must fight back. Even though it's risky, you must take it." Soren said.

"I think you're ready for it, my boy." Ezylryb said.

"It's about doing what's right."

Travis thought about this long and hard and knowing that Kludd brought him in a dangerous position in St. Aggie's, that he's been yearning for an escape to Ga'hoole. Remembering on his training methods, he doesn't want to be afraid anymore and that he must confront his fears head-on. He turned to the others and said, "You're right. I'm sick of being afraid and I'm sick of hiding from my worst fears. For once in my life, I wanna fight back. And I wanna fight Kludd."

"That's the spirit!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Did they say where they're coming?"

"They said that it'll begin at St. Aggie's." Gylfie answered.

"When?"

"We go for battle tomorrow at dawn."

Suddenly, Boron came in the hollow, overhearing the news. Soren asked, "You knew too?"

"I saw the tytos from St. Aggie's coming over, attempting to attack Gylfie and I heard that they're gonna wait for Travis to come, so they'll attack him. I've already alerted all the owls from Ga'hoole and gathered up the Guardians, so we can fight this battle."

"Rest assured, you'll be right with us." Digger said.

"So, what do you say? Are you up for this?" asked Otulissa.

Travis knew he was ready for more than anything to confront those fears and fight Kludd back. He told them, "I'm up for anything you give me."

The rest of the owls cheered and became completely confident that this will go down. Travis is ready to battle and he's super-excited about it. Soren said, "We might as well get some rest."

"Right, Soren. Because tomorrow will be a long battle." Noctus said.

Soren sees his dad come in and his mom and Eglantine and Mrs. P, as well. Then, Noctus added, "We're all coming with you."

They can tell tomorrow's gonna be an ultimate battle and it'll be the best battle they can face. Travis is ready to get back at Kludd and a big battle at St. Aggie's will be ginormous.

* * *

They'll be ready for war! Coming up!


	10. Prepare for Battle

This is it! The battle we've all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 10: Prepare for Battle

The next day, all of the Guardians started sharpening their talon claws and their masks as they head for battle at St. Aggie's. Travis was standing at the hollow, feeling a little anxious but confident that this is his first battle to go against Kludd and Nyra after some brutal memories after being at St. Aggie's for a year and a half. He walks slowly and sees everyone prepping for war.

"You ready?"

Travis turned around and sees Soren, Twilight, Digger, Eglantine, Otulissa and Gylfie standing in front of them and Travis replied, "As ready as I've ever been."

Ezylryb looks at Travis and said, "You're ready to fight, my boy."

"I just hope I learned what I've trained for."

"You will. Just trust your gizzard."

"No matter what happens, we're all in this together." Soren said.

Travis looked at Eglantine and asked, "Won't it be dangerous for her?"

Soren looked at Eglantine and said, "My parents are gonna take care of her and they're going along as well."

"Are they really?"

"Yes."

"I'll be fine, Travis. Really." Eglantine said.

Travis chuckled and said, "I know you will."

Twilight looked at Travis and said, "We are all gonna go against evil yet again! St. Aggie's have got nothing on young Travis!"

Digger said, "Don't overdo it again."

"Travis, I do hope that you'll be fine." Gylfie said.

"I've been saying the same thing to myself."

"But I have confidence that this will be the most adventurous journey we've ever faced."

"I know you and Soren have been to St. Aggie's before and I'm sure it was horrible." Travis said.

"The worst." Soren said.

"Why didn't Kludd leave?"

"I don't know why. I think I was the reason why."

"Don't blame yourself, Soren. He should've left with us." Gylfie said.

"But he chose that path. I still don't understand why he never left St. Aggie's."

"Me neither."

"He might've stuck around." Otulissa said.

"Might have."

"So, I don't know about you, but I am ready to put an end to this horrendous nightmare." Travis said.

"Right you are! I think this calls for a song!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, please don't. I can't take listening to your songs." Digger said.

"Well, you're gonna hear it anyway."

"The only importance is that we can make strong the weak and mend the broken." Soren said.

"Wasn't there a third thing?" asked Travis.

"And to vanquish evil."

"That too."

Boron came over and asked, "Are we all ready for this battle?"

"Yes, sir. We are." Soren replied.

"I've got your talons ready."

One by one, everyone got their talons ready and Travis looked his talon claws and it feels like he's ready for this. Seeing that this is his first time there, he's ready for anything. Otulissa looked at Travis' talons and said, "You know, for your first battle, I think you look amazing."

"Thanks, I think." Travis answered.

"Excellent! You seem fit for battle! Although, I'm pretty sure that all the warriors would fear you." Twilight said.

"If they have, they'll start with you." Digger said.

"You should know."

Digger looked at Travis and said, "Seemingly, I think your first battle will be a breeze."

"How so?"

"Same thing for me. We did this before we were crowned the Guardians of Ga'hoole and there's no doubt you can be one too."

"Really?" Travis asked, excitedly.

"It depends."

"Well, okay."

Ezylryb looked at Travis and said, "You are ready."

"Am I, really?"

"Yes. You are."

All of the Guardians are ready to fly to St. Aggie's to start another war and they're ready to break out another battle. Boron lead them with Barran and they all flew out of Ga'hoole and when the time came, Soren, Travis, Gylfie, Otulissa, Digger, Twilight and Ezylryb flew behind them as they followed them to St. Aggie's. Travis became extremely excited, but started to feel nervous and said, "I hope I know what I'm doing..."

"You will. You're ready." Soren said.

"I'm looking forward to be the new Guardian."

"I strongly believe you will."

* * *

Will Travis' training pay off? We'll see!


	11. Attack!

What you all have been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 11: Attack!

As soon as the Guardians got to St. Aggie's, they were prepping for something on how they'll attack. Soon, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Otulissa, Ezylryb and Travis all went to the top of the mountain, hoping to have a plan in the works. TRavis panted heavily and asked, "How do we want to fight them?"

"Some of the tytos might show up and see you there and once he does, attack him in any form." Ezylryb said.

"Won't that be dangerous?" asked Travis.

"Yes. Just remember your training."

"And do not worry. We will catch them off-guard and they won't stand a chance against us." Otulissa spoke out.

"And...what about Kludd?"

"What about him?"

"You know if he sees me with you, he'll literally devour me in shreds."

"Well, he'll have to get through us first." Digger said.

"Oh, sure. And then what-dig a hole?" asked Twilight.

"Hey, just because I dig holes doesn't mean you have to give stupid comments about it."

"And how can Kludd take down someone like you?"

"He doesn't know what I got."

"We've battled St. Aggie's before and there's no doubt we can do it again. All we have to do is come up with something." Gylfie said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" asked Travis.

Soren became silent for a while and he told them, "We lure him back to our side."

"Are you crazy? He will literally kill you."

"I know my brother. He needs me. I have to save him."

"Aren't we supposed to fight him and then bring him to his death?"

"We don't have to bring him to his death anymore. At least, I don't. He's my brother. I have to save him from Nyra's clutch."

"You mean talons?"

"Same thing."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

All of a sudden, one tyto seeks Travis standing with the Guardians and decides to wait until he's alone so he can defeat him. Boron flies towards them and calls out for Ezylryb and Otulissa. Both of them looked at Travis and wished him good luck and flies off with him. Boron tells the others, "Keep an eye out. They can be anywhere."

Twilight, Digger, Gylfie and Soren went with them, leaving Travis alone to see if he can use his training methods to use. He grew very nervous about what's gonna happen next. Then, a tyto pops out of nowhere and slowly creeps on Travis. When he turned around, he sees one tyto coming in, looking menacing.

"You're back. I see you were with the Guardians of Ga'hoole." he said.

"And if I was?" asked Travis.

"We've been waiting for you."

Then, he calls out all the bats and they surround Travis, trying to take a piece of him. He groans in pain and kept grunting heavily as ever, but he swallowed his fear and began to fight off the bats and swing his feet to kick them out of him. One by one, the bats flew away, which was a surprise to the tyto. He snarled and said, "Since when did you become the fighting type?"

"I've been training." Travis said.

"I see."

They began fighting and beating themselves up. One tyto scratched Travis' face while he pushed the tyto backwards and lands on the ground. He screams as he runs towards him with a burning branch to kill him. He punches him and shoves him down and Travis dodged every move he made and he smacked him in the face with his feet.

"You're finished!"

"Yeah, nice try."

The tyto plans to stick Travis in the burning branch, but he grabs the stick and he stabs the tyto in the stomach. He groaned in pain and lands on the ground, for he was dead. Travis panted heavily and looks at the burning branch, throws it down and said, "So uncivilized."

He flew off the mountain to find Soren and the rest of the crew, unaware that Kludd was watching him the whole time. He chuckled evilly and said, "So, you're back. I am coming for you."

He secretly flew behind him hoping to catch him by surprise. When Travis got there, he sees Soren and the others engaging in battle form. A few tytos emerged out of nowhere and proceeds to fight Travis, but he fought with them one-on-one by kicking, shoving and punching. Soren looks at Travis and sees that he's taking down all of the tytos all in one. He flies over to help him and fights them as well.

Travis was surprised to see Soren fight them and he looked at Travis and asked, "You all right?"

"I think so." Travis said.

"Come on."

Everyone else fought the bats and the other tytos and a war began emerging in St. Aggie's and Travis is taking the plunge to fight back all the tytos that engaged him in their world in the first place. Twilight and Digger got ahold of some of them while Gylfie and Otulissa battled another half of them in which they all defeated. However, the one still standing is Nyra. She watched them and somehow had to take down most of the Guardians.

"So, you think you can take all of us down?" asked Nyra.

"We can and we will, because we're destined to make strong the weak, mend the broken and vanquish evil!" Soren exclaimed.

Nyra laughs deviously and said, "That is not an option. Because I am sure that your brother will still defeat you."

"He does not!"

"And how do you figure?"

"I know Kludd! He's not the kind of owl he is and he would never hurt his brother!"

"You are weak."

"Who you calling weak?"

Nyra somehow turned around to see Travis there. She walked towards him and said, "So you came back to fight us? I never thought that you would turn against us after all we've done for you."

"What you did for me was nothing but torture, abuse, cruelty and moon-blinkage. You will pay for that."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am Nyra! You must respect me."

"I will NEVER respect you! I never have respected you! I'm one of them now!"

"So, you've been in Ga'hoole all this time?"

"Yes! And I'm glad I ran away from here!"

"Big mistake!"

Kludd flies over and sees Travis there. Travis snarled and said, "You..."

"Kludd." Soren whispered, in concern.

* * *

Uh-oh! What's gonna happen to Travis next? Find out next time!


	12. Travis' Confrontation

Here's where we left you off at!

* * *

Chapter 12: Travis' Confrontation

Travis came face-to-face with Kludd as he sees him landing in the side of the mountain where Nyra and the others were at. They looked at each other and it seems as though they're ready to battle. Kludd made this evil smirk on his face as he stared at Travis and told him, "I see you came back."

"I came to fight you, genius." Travis said.

"Fight me? Since when did you become so fearless?"

"None of your business."

Kludd then looks at Soren and thinks that he's the mastermind to escape St. Aggie's and brought him in his world. He grew angry and looked at Soren and said, "Did you brainwash him with your weakness?"

"Kludd, please..."

He grew mad at Soren and wanted to take him down, but Travis said, "He trained me!"

Kludd looked at Travis with fury and asked, "He trained...you?"

"Yes, he did. He trained me to become one of the Guardians of Ga'hoole."

"You're even weaker than I thought."

"That may be, but strong is the weak."

Kludd grabs Travis and throws him down on the ground and shouted, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Never!"

Kludd beats him down with every move, but Travis had none of it, so he grabbed Kludd's wing and throws him down on the ground. He grunts heavily, gets up and looked at Travis and knew that a fight would brew. He ran towards him and starts screaming crazily and both of them took each other down and beat each other up. Kludd tries to choke him, but Travis twisted his wing and threw him down the ground and scratched his face with his talons. Kludd groans in pain as a scar went to his face.

Travis panted and looked at Kludd's scar and said, "See how that feels."

There was no mercy left and Kludd still fought him with all his might and kept punching, shoving, scratching, kicking every part of Travis. Travis had multiple scars and bruises as he laid down flat on the ground. The others looked worried and mortified that Travis would be seriously hurt. Kludd then comes towards him and plans to stab him with a burning branch, but the attempt failed as Travis opened his eyes and used his leg to kick Kludd's leg and he fell down on the ground.

Travis slowly gets up and groans heavily and then, all the strength was still there and it was enough to fight him and he continued kicking and punching him and at one point, he did a backflip, flew at him and slammed him on his back. He flew up in the sky and Kludd followed him up there to catch him. Soren couldn't bear to see both of them killed and he said, "I'm going up there."

"Soren, you can't! You'll get yourself killed!" Gylfie cried.

"I have to try!"

He flew up there to try to end it all and Travis is still fighting Kludd and continues beating him down while Kludd beats him back. He told Travis, "You were always the weak one! Running away from us is just disrespectful!"

"You beating the crap out of me is disrespectful as well!" Travis exclaimed.

"Haven't I done anything for you? I give you a home, training and this is how you repay me?"

"Because you've treated me harshly for a year and a half!"

"I did it because I wanted to teach you not to be so weak?"

"And how's that working out for ya?"

"And you have the decency to run away and turn to my brother's side? Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it was the right thing and I have no regret whatsoever!"

"You have said your last words!"

Kludd seethed and began to slam Travis down with his wing and kicked him in the face. Travis looked at him and asked, "Is that all you got?"

"There's more!"

They both went at each other and Soren felt mortified that one of them would kill each other is this keeps going. He screamed, "STOP!"

* * *

What's gonna happen now? Stay tuned and find out!


	13. Brother to Brother

A Soren and Kludd moment. What's gonna happen to Kludd? The wait is over!

* * *

Chapter 13: Brother to Brother

After hearing Soren scream, Travis and Kludd suddenly stop and look at him. Soren became completely mortified as well as mad. He'd definitely seen and heard enough of this. Soren told Kludd, "This is not the Kludd I know."

"The Kludd you know is gone!" he yelled.

"But the real Kludd wouldn't turn against his own brother!"

"SHUT UP! You're the one reason mom and dad always favor you!"

Soren became puzzled about what Kludd just said and softly asked, "What?"

"Wait, you mean...your parents favor him over you, so you turned to the dark side?" asked Travis.

"That's pretty much it." Kludd sneered.

"And you became evil because..."

"Nyra pays attention to me and she always favors me, because all this time, I felt like I don't exist, because mom and dad always focuses on you, you, you. And Eglantine too. I resented the favoritism for years and I'm the oldest."

Soren never realized that's what Kludd was feeling and said, "Why couldn't you say anything?"

"Because you kept going on and on and on about this whole 'Guardians of Ga'hoole' crap that dad brought you in!"

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I believe it."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You think you're so strong and so much better than me! Well, I can't take it anymore and now you will remotely see what it feels like!"

"Please, Kludd...don't do this!" Soren begged.

Kludd flies over to Soren and takes him down with his talons. Travis was horrified to see this happen and plans to stop things, but suddenly, Noctus swoops in and flies him away. He then asked, "What are you doing?

"I'm putting you somewhere safe."

"Well, why though? Maybe I want to stop them myself."

"It's too dangerous. Besides, you and I both know neither one of them wouldn't end up hurt."

"So what do I do?"

"Just stay here."

Kludd pinned Soren down on a tree and looked very menacing like, as if he's planning on killing his own brother. Soren panted heavily and Kludd asked, "Any last words...brother?"

"Kludd, please don't do this to me. I'm your brother."

"You're weak, Soren. Weaker as you'll ever be. And this is what happens if I sense weakness."

Kludd throws Soren to the ground and suddenly calls out Travis' name.

"TRAVIS!"

Travis felt fearful when he heard Kludd call his name.

"COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Suddenly, he remembered that he wasn't gonna be afraid anymore, because he confronted his fears earlier and he was more than fed up with putting up with Kludd and all his abuse. He looked down on the side of the mountain, sees Kludd there and told him, "No."

Kludd suddenly became outraged and shouted, "NO?"

"Yeah, what are you deaf and stupid? I said 'no.' I've had it with taking crap from you and you shouldn't kill your brother either. What has he ever done to you anyway?"

"I've already told you! He thinks he's so much better than me! Well, I wish he would die!"

Soren gasped in shock, knowing that Kludd would say something about his brother that way. He said, "You don't mean that."

"Yes...I do."

He slowly walks to Soren, raising his talons up and said, "Goodbye...brother."

"KLUDD!"

Then, he turns around and sees Noctus standing there. He told him, "Think about what you're doing! This is your brother!"

"I HAVE NO BROTHER! And I'm sure as heck have no father either!"

"Son..."

"You always stick up for Soren and his stupid dreams! Why do you and mom like him more than me?"

"Kludd, that is not true. We don't love Soren more than you do. Me and your mother love all three of you very much."

"Lies, lies, lies! All lies! You're just saying that so you can protect Soren!"

"Listen to me, this is not the way you would treat your brother. And you got Eglantine moon-blinked."

"What's your point? No matter what I do, it's never gonna be good enough!"

Nyra flies in and chuckled evilly. She said, "Kludd..do what you must."

"Yes, my queen."

"Kludd, if you kill your brother...not only will you have hurt the Guardians, you'll also hurt our family and yourself."

"Don't listen to him! He's obviously weaker." Nyra shouted.

"Mind your own business!"

Kludd looked at Soren and plans to kill him. He angrily stares at him and raises his talons directly towards his stomach and plans to stab him, but as soon as it happened, he looked into Soren's eyes and a small tear falls down on his hazel eye. When he looked into his eye, he suddenly snapped out of it and realizes that he's really trying to kill his own brother.

Suddenly, he's reverting back to the times at the Kingdom of Tytos from childhood. Where both of them were just hatchlings-laughing, playing and having adventures and all.

After the flashbacks, Kludd is starting to have second thoughts about killing Soren. Nyra growled impatiently and asked, "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

"Kludd...there is one last word I will say."

Kludd blinked two times as he looked into Soren's face and Soren tells him, "If I made you feel that way...I'm sorry."

One lone tear fell down on Kludd's face and lowers his talons down on the ground and Nyra sees this and she grew shocked and outraged.

"I can't do this."

Nyra flies directly towards him and bashed him on the head. He fell down on the ground where an outraged Nyra lashes out.

"You worthless, miserable weakling! How dare you disobey my commands!"

"I can't kill my own brother!" Kludd exclaimed.

"Then, I will!"

Nyra quickly goes to Soren and raised her talons to stick her in the stomach, but is soon stopped when rocks were thrown at her. She looked up and saw Travis throw rocks at him.

"YOU LEAVE SOREN ALONE, YOU BIG SHE-DEVIL BULLY!" Travis shouted.

"I'm coming after you next!"

"Yeah, good luck! Cause you won't stop me!"

"You and what army?"

Digger, Gylfie, Twilight, Mrs. P, Otulissa, Eglantine, Boron, Barran, Ezylryb and the others from Ga'hoole all stood behind Travis. Nyra became shocked and Travis responded, "Any other questions?"

"Tytos! Kill them!"

All the tytos come at them and attack them at once, but Nyra went for Travis. Travis flew in the air and got chased by Nyra and Nyra throws rocks at him and Travis dodges it. Travis then beats, punches, kicks and shoves Nyra as she shoves him back. They both attack and Travis plans to throw her off the canyon.

Meanwhile, all the owls attack all the Pure Ones and everyone went in on the attack. Kludd helps pull Soren up and asked, "You okay?"

Soren stares at Kludd and said, "I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"We're brothers, Soren."

"Let's rescue Travis."

Soren and Kludd flew towards the canyon to save Travis from any danger. Noctus looked at both of them and said, "Good luck, boys."

* * *

A little change in Kludd. Will Soren and Kludd make it to rescue Travis in time? Stay tuned!


	14. Defeating Nyra

This is the end for Nyra!

* * *

Chapter 14: Defeating Nyra

Nyra keeps on fighting Travis and lets out a fit or fury and rage around her, which made Travis more frightened as ever. She keeps grunting in fierce effort and when she caught him, she grabbed her by the talons and said, "See what youi've done? You will pay dearly for that!"

"Let me go, please." Travis said.

"Never! You have made your last day here!"

"Consider it my highest honor."

Nyra became outraged and managed to drag Travis to the side of St. Aggie's and there's a deep fall under there. She smiled deviously and said, "Oh, how you've failed us. Now, this is the result of it."

"Let him go!"

Nyra turns around and sees both Soren and Kludd flying in to save Travis. Nyra suddenly drops Travis as he falls down and then...he gets saved...by Kludd. He looks at Kludd and pleads him to let him go. Then, Kludd told him, "It's okay. I won't hurt you anymore."

"Is this a trick?"

Travis looked into Kludd's eyes and Kludd told him, "Travis...I am sorry."

The look on his eyes made him realize that he is sincere and completely accepts his apology. Nyra smacks Kludd from behind as he fell down to the ground and got scraped up.

"Kludd!" Travis exclaims.

Kludd groans in pain as he tries to get up, but Nyra laughs at him and said, "All those years, I have taught you everything and always thought you'd be one of the 'Pure Ones' and now...now you can't even follow a single order I have commanded you to do so. And you couldn't kill your own brother."

"Listen, I know my brother is a daydreamer, but...he's still my brother, no matter what." Kludd said.

Soren was blown away when he heard what Kludd said. Kludd then looked at Soren and knows that they're suddenly repairing their broken brotherhood.

"And you'll always be my brother." Soren said.

"Rubbish! I'll kill you first!" Nyra shouted, directly at Soren.

Nyra runs towards Soren, but Travis kicks her down and throws her in the wall. He looked at Soren and said, "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Soren answered.

Nyra pops out and attacks all three of them, but Kludd and Soren fought her down-talon by talon by talon and Travis joins in as well. Travis punches her in the face and Nyra kicks him back. Kludd flies in and pushes her down and Soren slams her down with his wings. Both Travis and Soren come in together and fought her together. Both of them fought her and punched her everywhere and Travis throws her down and Kludd catches her and throws her off the cliff.

Travis then sees the burning branch and plans to stab Nyra with it. He flies down and grabs it with his talons. He picks it up and flies back up and comes back with the burning branch.

Kludd and Soren look up and sees Travis holding a piece of the branch and KLudd asked, "Is that a burning branch?"

"Yeah, it is."

Nyra looks up and laughed at him. She also asked, "And just what do you think you're gonna do with that thing?"

Travis laughs mockingly and said, "Do the same thing that Soren did to Metalbeak."

Nyra frowns and grows angry and said, "You'll do nothing of the sort!"

"Oh, no? Well, this is what you deserve after years of torture, abuse and cruelty."

He then flies towards her and tries to stick her in the stomach, but he misses by a mile as Nyra grabs the branch and Travis just falls down on the ground. She laughed maniacally and said, "You aren't that smart enough to stop me!"

"I am." Kludd said.

He grabs the stick from her and plans to aim it at her. Nyra then backs up and asked, "Kludd, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do. I don't want to hurt my brother anymore that I already have been." Kludd answered.

He then sticks the burning branch in Nyra's back as Nyra screams in pain. As he pulled the stick out of her back, she then falls down off the cliff to her certain death. Kludd, Soren and Travis looked down and saw her fall down and Travis said, "She's gone."

"For good." Soren said.

"Good riddance." Kludd said.

He then drops the burning branch and sighs heavily. He then looks at Travis and said, "I am sorry, Travis...for everything."

"Yeah, me too."

He then looks at Soren and said, "Soren...I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Kludd...I'll always forgive you...because we're brothers. I mean, we do fight most of the time..."

"...and they're still brothers." Kludd answered.

They both reach in and embrace themselves for a hug. Travis smiled softly and sees that the whole thing was over. Soon, Marella, Noctus and Eglantine went over and sees a beautiful sight-Soren and Kludd being brothers again.

Kludd then looks at his parents and Eglantine and tells them, "I just...wanted to say that I am sorry for everything I put you all through."

"All is forgiven, son." Noctus said.

"We're just glad to have the Old Kludd back." Marella said.

He then looks at Eglantine and said, "I'm sorry for moon-blinking you. Can you ever forgive me, Eg?"

Eglantine looked into Kludd's eyes and said, "Yes, Kludd. I forgive you."

Kludd laughs softly as he gives Eglantine a hug. Mrs. P comes in and said, "I see you're back to your old self, Kludd."

"I guess so."

Soon, Twilight, Digger and Gylfie come in and sees that Soren and Travis are okay. Gylfie was worried about Soren the most as she flies towards him and said, "Soren, are you all right?"

"Yes, Gylfie. I'm okay." Soren said.

"I've been so worried about you! I thought you were gone!"

"He's fine."

She looked behind and saw Kludd there and said, "You! You almost killed Soren and how dare you! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Gylfie! It's okay. He's back to normal now." Soren said.

"Yeah, he's not evil anymore. Plus, he killed Nyra. Well, I wanted to kill Nyra, but he killed her so..." Travis said.

"You...killed Nyra?" asked Gylfie.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't possibly kill my own brother. What would I do without him?"

"I must say you've made a change of mind." Digger said.

"Actually, more like a change of heart." Noctus said.

"That too."

"This calls for a song!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Not the lute, please!"

"So, anyone wanna head back to Ga'hoole?" asked Travis.

"Yes."

"Kludd, you're coming with us."

"After everything I put you all through?" asked Kludd.

"Hey, I knew you wouldn't hurt your own brother and you're still family." Soren said.

Kludd smiled at Soren and said, "Why not?"

They all flew out of St. Aggie's and headed back to Ga'hoole, where peace and harmony come forward. Kludd took one last look at it and said, "Goodbye, St. Aegolius...and good riddance."

* * *

We wrap this story up with a final chapter coming up...


	15. Second Chance

A happy ending...

* * *

Chapter 15: Second Chance

As soon as all the owls flew back to Ga'hoole, a huge crowd of owls await their arrive and as they arrived with Kludd, they were starting to get into battle-mode all over again. Soren stopped them and said, "It's okay. Kludd's with us now."

"You sure?" Boron asked.

"Yes, sir. He defeated Nyra."

The entire owls were surprised when they heard Kludd actually killed Nyra by himself. Barran asked, "Is this true?"

Kludd looked at her and said, "Yes."

"She's really defeated?"

"For good."

"And good riddance to her too." Travis said.

"Well, this calls for a celebration."

All the other owls cheered for Soren and the other owls as well as Travis. Soren's parents came around, including Mrs. P, to congratulate Soren and Travis. They looked at Kludd and sees a change in him. Used to be evil, but now is siding with his brother yet again.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you all through." Kludd said.

"What matters most is that you're back to us." Noctus said, happily.

"Thank you, dad."

They all got to the council nest and asked Travis to step forward. Boron and Barran were in front of him and Travis seemed all the more proud of himself for this. Boron said, "For bringing Kludd out of the darkness of evil, we consider Travis a new member of the Guardians of Ga'hoole-an honorary rookie."

All the other owls cheered for him and Travis smiled at them and said, "Thank you. It's been a huge honor this past month. I've come a long way."

"You deserve it."

"And to Kludd." Barran said.

Kludd flies over and walks over to Boron and Barran, looking a little nervous. Boron said, "Kludd, because you single handedly defeated Nyra and escaped yourself out of the dark side in St. Aggie's, we've ultimately came with giving you a second chance. You're now 'Second Chance Owl'."

"Thank you." he whispered.

Soren flies over to him and told him, "I knew there was still good in you."

"Thank you, Soren...for giving me another chance,"

"We're brothers, Kludd."

All the other owls cheered in celebration and everyone was enjoying the festivities. Kludd has indeed got a second chance and he's hoping he won't screw it up again.

A couple of hours later, Travis looked down at the sunset of Ga'hoole and realizes what a long journey it's been. Escaping from St. Aggie's and belonging to Ga'hoole to live in. He couldn't imagine a better feeling than that.

Just then, Kludd flies over and Travis sees him from behind. He turns around and said, "Hey, Kludd."

"Hey, Travis. Listen, I want to apologize for all the things I put you through this past year and a half back at St. Aggie's."

"It's okay, Kludd. You were kinda rough on me throughout."

"I know and I deserve that. Think we can...start over again?"

"I'm willing to start over if you are."

"I am. My name's Kludd."

"I'm Travis."

"You know, I could get used to Ga'hoole."

"I know I am."

Soon, Soren, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight flew over to see Travis and Kludd making amends with each other. Soren asked, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we are." Kludd said.

"We all thought we should fly together." Gylfie said.

"I'm up for it." Travis said.

"Me too."

"Kludd, since you're now with us, maybe you should join us." Digger said.

"It'll be fun." Twilight said.

Looking at them, he realized that it meant that much to Soren. Then, he looks at Soren and with a smile, he said, "Yes. Yes, I should."

"Well, all right then! Let's fly!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Just as long as you don't sing again." Digger said.

Travis looks at Kludd and said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to them."

"Yeah, they're fun to be around...sometimes." Soren said.

Everyone flew up to the sky and flew towards Ga'hoole, just enjoying the sunset while flying around. Laughter was spread all around and it looks like the perfect moment. For Travis, it was a moment he'll always remember because he finally found a place where he can now calll 'home' with the family he always wanted. And for Kludd, his second chance became the greatest one he ever had.

* * *

THE END

Was that cool? I'm soon looking forward to 'Legend of the Guardians' coming to DVD soon! Hope ya'll like this one!


End file.
